


give you my wild

by thequeendom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, Harry has tits, Hermaphrodite harry, Lactation Kink, Louis Tomlinson Wears Glasses, Louis is Harry's kid's teacher, M/M, MOM Harry, Male Lactation, Momrry, Mum Harry, Oops, Parent Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher Louis Tomlinson, Top Louis Tomlinson, a very important tag, boobies, that's also important to mention, titties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeendom/pseuds/thequeendom
Summary: Her mum however, didn’t look as thrilled as her when he saw Louis sitting there. Obviously because he just said to his friend about how hot his daughter’s teacher is only to find out he’s most likely heard everything Harry said.The thing about Mr. Styles was; he’s drop dead gorgeous even for a mother of two kids. Even with two kids, a full time job and taking care of his house by himself, he manages to find time to look like an angel.And when someone that beautiful calls him hot...Louis wasn’t sure how to act.or the one where Louis is Harry's daughter's teacher and Harry low key wants to get in his pants.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 31
Kudos: 154





	give you my wild

**Author's Note:**

> title is from peace by taylor swift.
> 
> special thanks to my beta for all the help [louisisthesunshineofmylife](/users/%5Blouisisthesunshineofmylife%5D/)

“Mum! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late!”

Louis chuckled hearing the familiar voice of one of his students. He doesn’t usually have favourites but how could you not have one when Ella Styles is one of your students. With how well mannered and kind she is to her peers and her teachers, also she’s an excellent learner, a curious one too- sometimes asking over too many questions but Louis doesn’t mind answering whatever she has to ask.

“No one is here yet, we aren’t late, Ella.” He heard someone say right outside of his classroom. 

Louis met Ella’s mum a couple times before to recognize that’s him speaking to his daughter right outside his class.

“I’m at Ella’s school, can I call you back later?” he said, obviously talking to someone on the phone. “No, nothing happened. There’s a parent teacher meeting.”

 _“Mum,”_ Ella whined, Louis dropped the pencil he was holding, deciding to stop working on his lesson plans for tomorrow because all the other parents are about to be here and from the looks of it, Ella and her mum is about to enter the room. 

Louis leaned back on his chair, fixing the glasses resting against the bride of his nose also just waiting for Ella to knock like she does every morning (She’s usually the first one to arrive, there was something about school that she likes so much)

“I’m not worried, Ella’s perfect.” Mr. Styles said to the person on the phone.

“Wait, mum, can I go to the bathroom first?” Ella asked.

“Sure, I’ll wait here.” 

Louis hears little footsteps walking further away then a small thud on his door that made him jump a little. “I’m sure Ella did nothing wrong this year, Sarah, shut up.” Harry continued, his fingers tapping on the door lightly, probably thinking no one was on the other side of the door. “Ooh, did I tell you about her teacher though?”

Louis’ brow furrowed, facing the door as if he’s looking directly at Mr. Styles.

“Oh my god, Sarah, he’s literally the hottest person in this town.” Harry sighed, dramatically. Louis’ jaw dropped hearing the words that leave Harry’s mouth. “I can’t even describe him, you need to see him with your own eyes to believe me, an actual-”

“Mum!” Ella returned, cutting off his conversation with his friend. “I think Mr. Tomlinson’s waiting! He’s not in the teacher’s lounge!”

Louis wasn’t really paying attention to them anymore, his head was spinning from Mr. Styles words about him!

“I thought you were going to the bathroom.” Harry said to his daughter.

“But he’s waiting!”

“Ella, I don’t think he’s here yet. Look,” Harry knocked on Louis’ door, bringing Louis back into the world.

Louis cleared his throat without thinking and said. “Come in!”

Ella giggled. “I told you!” Then the door swung open, revealing Ella and his mum, Ella had her hand on the door knob, she grinned when she saw her teacher sitting on his desk.

Her mum however, didn’t look as thrilled as her when he saw Louis sitting there. Obviously because he just said to his friend about how hot his daughter’s teacher is only to find out he’s most likely heard everything Harry said. 

The thing about Mr. Styles was; he’s drop dead gorgeous even for a mother of two kids. Even with two kids, a full time job and taking care of his house by himself, he manages to find time to look like an angel.

And when someone that beautiful calls him hot...Louis wasn’t sure how to act.

“Hello Ella, Mr. Styles.” Louis stood up from his seat just when Harry slipped his phone inside his pocket, he didn’t even say goodbye to the person he was on the phone with. “Welcome, uh you’re quite early, actually.” 

Harry nods, his cheeks undeniably turning red and he tries to avoid eye contact with his daughter’s teacher. “Yes, I’m sorry, I just- Ella didn’t want you to wait.”

“How thoughtful of you,” Louis chuckled, walking over to the two, still standing by the door, he leaned down so he’s eye level with Ella. 

Ella was still grinning but both her hands were clasped together in front of her.

“Baby, didn’t you want to go to the bathroom?” Harry reminded his daughter. “Go wait in the playground after, we’ll be short, I promise.”

Ella nodded then skipped away leaving the two adults together. 

Louis let out a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. “Uh, welcome.” Louis offered his hand and Harry shakes it, gleefully. “I’m Mr. Tomlinson, Ella’s homeroom teacher, but please call me Louis. We’ve met before.”

Harry smiled a little, following Louis back to his desk, there was already two chairs in front of his desk prepared for two parents but Louis knows Harry’s a single parent, not only did Ella talk about him a lot but also because the first time he met Harry, he mentioned it and Louis’ mind can’t let him forget that little fact.

“So,” Harry sat down, comfortably. “I hope Ella isn’t too much of a handful.” he said it as if he didn’t just tell his friend on the phone that he’s confident Ella is the perfect student. (Not that he’s wrong, though)

Louis chuckled, going through the pile of folders on his desk then picked out the one with Ella’s name on it, handing it to Harry. “Quite the opposite, actually, she’s been my little helper around here.”

Harry grinned then, his dimples popping out, it matches with his daughter’s. God, he’s pretty. “She likes to help me around the house too, you know, her baby sister’s only a year old so she’s a handful and with work and everything else going on, Ella’s been very helpful.”

They talked for another ten minutes regarding Ella’s grades and behaviour but then a knock came from the opened door and another parent finally arrived. Knowing Louis had enough to share, Harry thanked him and then left. 

***

That same night after work, his friends invited him for a night out since it was a Friday and all of them were fed up with work, some of them with their wives and Louis thank all the gods above that at the age of twenty eight he’s still single and absolutely have no interest in marrying anyone right now. 

They were at their usual favorite pub, it was only a few blocks away from Louis’ flat so he decided to walk there, meeting his already half-drunk friends at their table.

The pub was packed due to the Friday night rush, so who could blame Louis for scanning the room, trying to pick out someone who might want to spend an hour or two with him somewhere in the bathroom or his place. 

“Christ, Louis, use Grindr like the rest of us.” Niall, one of his friends says, interrupting Louis from his thoughts about the man sitting on the table across them. “Picking up guys in a pub is _so_ 90s.”

“You can say that when you manage to pick up guys by yourself, Grindr or not.” Liam said to Niall then turned to Louis. “Well, since you want a hookup that badly, the guy by the bar has been checking you out.”

Louis’ eyes followed Liam’s gaze then, he wasn’t lying. A guy really was checking him out, leaning against the counter, sipping whatever he was drinking in the tall clear glass, eyeing him then turning away with a smile when Louis caught him staring.

But it wasn’t just _any_ guy. It wasn’t someone he was unfamiliar with. In fact, it was the alternate. He’s been thinking about this guy since the parent teacher conference this morning. 

Harry’s there, checking him out, completely aware that his daughter’s teacher is here and he was trying to get Louis’ attention without approaching him or uttering a single word. 

“Shit,” Louis cussed, turning away from Harry and to his friends. “He’s my student’s mum.”

Niall snorted. “Well, he’s quite fit. Is he single?”

“That’s what I know,” Louis took a sip of his beer. “God, this is so embarrassing, just earlier today he was talking about me to his friend on the phone before the stupid confrence.”

“Was he saying anything bad?” Liam asked, he was grinning, still glancing at Harry every now and then.

Louis shakes his head. “Told his friend he thought I was quite fit.”

“Louis!” Zayn, who’s been very quiet the whole night, suddenly spoke up. “Then why are you still here? Go talk to him!”

That was the last thing Louis wanted to do but Niall nudged him on the shoulder. “I can’t! That’s highly unprofessional.”

“He thinks you’re fit, he’s single and he’s literally checking you out as we speak!” Liam said and as if on cue, he turned back to see Harry, this time he didn’t look away, in fact he waved at Louis, the simple gesture made Louis gulp. 

“Just _go,_ ” Zayn urged. “Go say hi and see where it leads you. Go. now.”

With a few more push from Niall, Louis was on his feet and walked over to Harry who scooted a little though there’s barely room in the small pub but Louis fits next to him.

“You look quite different without your glasses,” Was how Harry begins the conversation. “Didn’t recognize you at first but _hello._ ”

“Only need them for reading.” Louis chuckled. “I don’t normally see you here though.”

Harry took a few sips from his almost empty drink. “The girls are with my mum. Can’t resist my only chance of having a night out.”

Right. right....Harry has kids, more specifically, one of them is Louis’ student.

It’s a good thing someone came behind Harry before it got awkward because Louis didn’t know what to say to him. 

“Hey, I think we’re heading home.” the woman said, turning Harry’s attention away from Louis. “Do you need a ride?”

Harry glances at Louis then back at his friend. “It’s fine, I’ll call an uber. _Oh,_ Sarah, this is Louis, Ella’s teacher.”

The woman -Sarah- turned to face him, a knowing smile was plastered on her face. “Why hello there, I’m Sarah.”

“Nice to meet you,” Louis said awkwardly, suddenly wishing he took his beer from the table with him.

Sarah whispered to Harry, Louis couldn’t hear him but then Harry started giggling and Louis heard him when he said. “Yes, him.”

Louis still remembers the conversation Harry had with his friend on the phone this morning to know she was obviously whispering about him and what Harry had told her. 

“Alright then, I’m off. Love you.” Sarah told her friend then turned to Louis. “It was nice to meet you.”

With that, she disappeared through the crowds.

Louis called for the bartender just when Harry chugged the rest of his drink down, so Louis offered. “Can I buy you anything?”

“Another glass of coke will be grand, thank you.” Harry waved his empty glass before settling it down, Louis didn’t question why he wasn’t drinking but Harry still told him. “Can’t drink. Breastfeeding.” 

Louis nods once then asks for Harry’s coke and a beer for himself, he hears Harry sighed next to him, he turns to face the man to see him looking down at his chest. 

“Everything okay?”

Harry looked up again, his eyes sparkled in the dark room. “Yeah- no, it’s just...they’re full again.”

“Who?”

“ _Them,”_ Harry’s shameless when he reached to grope his two breasts over his shirt. He was wearing a baggy shirt and it doesn’t really show his full tits until he’s groping them like this.

Louis wasn’t sure what to say or do, so he gulped.

“Could you help me, please?” Harry asked, dropping his hands on his sides.

“Sure, what do you need?” Louis didn’t hesitate to say, Harry looks frustrated and the least Louis could do was help him with whatever he needs.

Harry whimpered and even with the crowded room, Louis heard it. “It’s _so_ full and heavy, I- please.”

“Please, what?” Louis asked a little concerned when he saw the expression on Harry’s face.

“My milk,” Harry’s barely making any sense and Louis’ confused but by that statement alone, Louis finally understood what’s going on.

“I don’t- you want me to...suck your breasts?”

Harry giggled like it was funny that Louis asked, Harry took a step closer. “Only if you want to though.”

“Uh, I…”

Harry giggled again. “You don’t have to be shy with me.”

Louis’ not even usually this shy around men, it’s just- it’s Harry and he’s not like other men and not only because his tits are full of milk or because he’s a parent of one of his students but because he’s so hot, especially with his eyes simmering and silently begging for Louis to take control of his breasts.

“Okay,” Louis decided and Harry sighed in relief, taking his hand, leading him somewhere, Louis wasn’t sure where but his feet were following wherever Harry was taking him.

Louis expected the bathroom or somewhere more private but Harry took him to the nearest exit and they came face to face with the open road. 

“Where are we going?”

“Your car?” Harry questioned, one hand still holding Louis’, the other travelled up to his chest again, he shuddered and it was probably from the chilly weather and the fact that he wasn’t wearing a jacket.

“Uh, I walked...but my flat isn’t quite far from here, if you want to walk a little.”

“Okay,” Harry nods. “That’s fine, now, please.”

Louis leads the way, Harry doesn’t let go of his hand and Louis can’t help but notice how Harry so often shudders especially when the cold wind strikes their bodies.

Harry watches as they walk when Louis takes his jacket off and puts it around Harry’s shoulder then connect their fingers together again.

Harry smiled but didn't say a word, both of them were rather comfortable with the silence they’re sharing.

Louis lives on the third floor and Harry doesn’t mind walking up the stairs but he was eager so he started whining when Louis fiddled with his key. “Come on, please, they’re so heavy.” 

Fuck. his words, his voice, the noises he was making- Louis can’t believe this was happening.

The door swung open and Harry rushed inside, waiting for Louis to join him inside and close the door.

“Come here,” Harry pulled on his arm, taking him to the sofa in the middle of the room, Harry’s very comfortable to be somewhere he’s never been to before from the looks of it. Louis doesn’t mind cause if Harry didn’t take control, he probably didn’t know where to start. “God, they’re heavy.” Harry sighed, unbuttoning the first three buttons on his shirt.

Louis was sat next to him, just eyeing Harry’s chest, hungrily, watching as Harry pulled his heavy tits out of his shirt and Harry’s not kidding when he said they’re heavy because they do, in fact look full and heavy.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry gasped, pinching his left tit first, Louis didn’t miss the single drop of milk spilling out from it. “M’leaking, Lou, please.”

Louis shushed him, scooting closer, he wasn’t sure what to do first, if he can put his hand on Harry but Harry leads him, grasping his hair then pulls him forward till Louis’ face to face with his tits. 

Louis licked his left tit first, giving the leaking milk a taste test which made Harry arched his back, trying to push more of it into Louis’ lips. 

“Please,” 

“Yes, baby, calm down.” Louis shushed him, sliding even closer to him, giving his hard nub a bite and with that, Harry screamed then.

“Lou,” Harry whined, desperately. “Don’t want you to tease, want you to empty my tits.” 

“Fuck, okay,” Louis breathed against Harry’s chest.

Harry feeds his left tit into Louis’ mouth, watching as Louis sucks on it a little, when Louis pulls away, the milk leaks some more and Harry whines, pushing Louis closer to his chest.

Louis leaned in to lick his tits clean then returning to give his nipple a little more suckling.

“Do you like that?” Harry asked, looking down at Louis before he moved closer, pushing Louis on the back of his couch, climbing on the shorter man and settling on his lap.

Louis groaned when he feels Harry’s bum brushed against his semi hard cock, hoping Harry doesn’t mind that he’s hard under him.

“Does it taste good?” Harry asked again but Louis’ mouth was muffled by now Harry’s right tit, milking him out. “ _Lou,_ please.” 

Louis’ not sure what he was begging for, but he wrapped his arms around Harry and pull him closer, pulling away to breathe, looking up to see Harry’s dilated green eyes staring down at him, his bottom lip shining with his own spit from biting them, 

“More,” Harry begged, rubbing his bum against Louis’ growing hard on.

The older of the two groaned before swirling his tongue around his swollen buds, then sucked just right on the tip, making Harry gasped. 

“Oh my god,” Harry breathed, rabbiting faster against Louis’ cock. “Could come just from this.”

Louis pulled away from his breast then, kissing his chest then up to his neck. “You can if you want,” 

“No, no, want more of you.” Harry told him, hands gripping Louis’ hair tightly. “Been wanting it since we met,” Harry admitted, continuing to rub Louis’ erection to full hardness while stuffing his tit back into Louis’ mouth. “You’d do it, though, right? Take me right here and right now?”

Louis pulled off of his tit to breathe and to answer. “Fuck, _yes._ ” was the only right and proper answer and Louis’ glad he’s able to form words all the while Harry’s rubbing against his dick with his leaking tit shoved back into Louis’ mouth.

“ _Yes,”_ Harry squealed, excitedly then pulled Louis off of him, standing up on his two feet only to take the rest of his blouse off, dropping it on the floor then working on his pants. “Take me to your room then, come on.” Harry grabbed his hand, pulling him to his feet.

Louis felt lightheaded a little when he’s back on his feet, it took him a minute to recollect the memory of where his room is located in his small one bedroom flat.

But they made it into his room and Harry squealed one more time before dropping himself on the bed, he’s wearing nothing but his boxer, tits still wet of his own milk and Louis’ split.

“C’mere, give me a kiss.” Harry sat up and watched as Louis crawled on the bed, hovering on top of him.

Louis leaned down, pressed their lips together.

The kiss was wet and sloppy but so were they since they entered the flat so neither Louis nor Harry minded it. Harry catches his bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a few tugs before biting it down.

“Eager,” Louis huffed once their lips were apart. 

Harry giggled at that. “It’s been a while, sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, love.” Louis leaned down again to give him another kiss, only pressing for a few seconds before pulling away again, his own lips travelled down to Harry’s neck, leaving trails of kisses while his hand reached for Harry’s tit again.

Harry gasped when Louis pinched his nipples, jerking his hips upwards making their hard ons rub against one another.

“God, fuck me.” Harry sighed, rubbing a little faster. Louis doesn’t want him to come like this though so he pulled away from Harry’s neck, he sat on his knees before flipping Harry over so he’s laying on his back.

Louis pinned Harry’s hips down then when the boy started rutting against the bed. “Baby, calm down.”

“Hurry up,” Harry whined, pushing his bum back but it barely moves with Louis’ hand on his hips. God, he’s so impatient. 

Which makes Louis just as impatient. 

Louis pulled his boxer down, freeing Harry from his tight grip, watching Harry start to rut against the bed again, Louis tsked then landed a hard spank on his left cheek.

Harry gasped in surprise and Louis was just as surprised.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Harry pushed his bum more into Louis’ palm that’s just resting there on his cheek. “Do it again.”

Louis doesn’t need him to request any further for him to land two more spanks, one on each cheek and Harry’s started to whine again.

“God, Lou, please.” Harry pants. “Lube, where’s your lube?”

Right. Lube. Louis pushed himself away from Harry to reach for his used lube inside his nightstands’ drawer, taking a pack of condom alongside the bottle.

Saving the condom for later, he lubed up two of his fingers. 

Harry’s impatient and gagging for it so he spread his own cheeks so Louis can have an easier access to his hole. 

Louis fell around his hole before plunging one finger inside.

Harry moaned, pushing his bum back so Louis would move inside him. “More, more.” Harry chants but Louis’ head was spinning with how tight Harry felt around one finger. He doesn’t want to hurt Harry, that’s the last thing he wanted to do. 

Which is why he took his time before entering a second finger, scissoring him open while Harry goes on and on about wanting more. 

Louis pulled his fingers out to add more lube onto his fingers, going back in with two fingers was easier now so Louis added another, opening Harry properly while the boy under him moaned and asked for his cock.

“I’m ready, Lou, please.” Harry begged, turning his head a little so he could see Louis behind him.

Quite the alternate with Harry, Louis was still fully clothed even with his dick rock hard he doesn’t seem to be uncomfortable to still be wearing pants. Harry can’t have that though.

“Take this off,” Harry turned around once Louis’ fingers were out of his hole, he tugged on Louis’ shirt till Louis took it off, then he helped Louis out of his jeans, his cock sprung free when Harry pulled his jeans alongside his boxer.

Harry gasped, seeing Louis’ cock for the first time. Hard and pink, ready to take Harry.

Harry gave it a few tug, not that it needed any more encouragement, watching the precome spill all over his thumb, he reached to lick his thumb clean.

“You taste good, shit.” Harry sighed, happily. “Would suck you off but...another time, I guess.” 

“Harry,” Louis groaned thinking about the next time with Harry.

Louis isn’t the relationship type, he prefers spending the night with people he barely knows, spend a few good hours with them, helping each other reach their orgams before they part ways but with Harry- he wants a next time with Harry. He barely knew the man, sure. But he already wants more from Harry.

“Kiss,” Harry pouts, leaning in and wrapping his arms around Louis to pull him close.

Harry falls back on the bed, taking Louis with him while their tongue dances with one another.

The boy under him pulled away first, lips red and wet with glossy eyes to match. “Fuck me,” Harry asked again, his voice small and sweet. “Please?”

“Of course, baby.” Louis promised, pulling away from the boy, watching Harry spread his legs wide, wasting no more time, he rolled the condom on then positioned himself between Harry’s open legs.

Harry stares down at Louis’ cock lining up with his hole watching as it enters his hole slowly, making him whimper, then his eyes look up to Louis, he bit his lips like he doesn’t want Louis to hear the sounds he was making.

“Fuck,” Louis huffed once he bottomed out. “So tight,” he told Harry, feeling Harry clenched around his cock.

Harry nods, eyes still locking with Louis’ as the boy on top of him thrusts himself out then back inside a few times.

“Harder,” Harry told him, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist so he can get more of Louis inside him.

Louis obliged, thrusting into him harder a few times before pulling out completely, Harry whined, trying to pull Louis back in by pulling his body with his wrapped legs then Louis repositioned himself before sliding back inside, the boy under him screamed and Louis knew why.

“Right,” Harry choked on his own breath. “There. Again. Please.” 

Louis thrusts in and out harder and faster, railing inside Harry hard, knocking his bedpost against the wall a few times and he hoped his neighbors are deep sleeper or aren’t home because he doesn’t think he can control himself and if he can- Harry’s loud moan would probably wake them up anyway. 

“Close,” Harry reached for his own cock, giving it a few tugs. “So close, Lou. wanna come with you.”

“Fuck,” Louis moaned, keeping his rhythm while biting Harry’s lips. “I’m close too, baby, fuck.”

If it wasn’t the beautiful noise Harry makes when he comes that sent Louis to the edge, it was probably the look on his face, eyes fluttering and mouth hanging open while making a mess between their bodies.

Louis came inside the condom before pulling out and resting next to Harry.

Their breathing was loud in the quiet room but they didn’t mind the silent.

After a while, Louis left to get a clean towel, dampening it with warm water and returned to a half asleep Harry, still messy with his own come and milk all over his body. What a sight for sore eyes, Louis thought.

“Mind if I stay the night?” Harry asked, yawning while Louis cleaned him up. 

Louis looked up to see Harry’s eyes half opened.

Before Louis could answer, Harry started again. “Don’t really wanna spend the night alone in the house.”

“Of course you can stay.” Louis smiled leaning down to give him a kiss. This time it wasn’t wet nor sloppy, it was sweet and passionate and even with Harry’s state, he still kissed Harry back.

After he cleaned Harry up, he pulled the cover over Harry’s naked body then joined him under the cover, Harry scooted closer to him, pressing his back against Louis’ front.

Louis’ arms wrapped around him, naturally and Louis decides if there is a next time, he would love them to cuddle like this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short and weird lmao but the plot kind of excites me (yikes) there's definitely will be a part two where I'll focus on their relationship and Harry's motherhood more because it wasn't really explained here since I want to post this right away hehe..
> 
> I hope you liked it though.
> 
> let me know what you think and if you want the part two or not
> 
> xx  
> s


End file.
